Fiber optic cables are usually stored in holders mounted on a fiber optic tray. In order to protect the fiber optic cables from external elements and accidental dislodgment from the tray, a tray cover is mounted over the fiber optic tray.
A prior art tray comprises a bottom panel having at least two opposite sidewalls extending vertically therefrom. A plurality of tabs extend from each of the opposite sidewalls spaced above and parallel to the bottom panel. The tabs are paired and each of the pair in a different plane parallel to the bottom panel in a spatial relationship forming a gap therebetween. A prior art tray cover comprises a flat thin sheet of material having a configuration and size corresponding to the tray. Assembly of the tray cover to the tray first requires sliding one side of the cover into gaps between each pair of tabs on one sidewall, then flexing the thin cover to slide the other side of the cover into gaps between each pair of tabs on the opposite sidewall. Such a prior art tray and tray cover are difficult to assemble and due to the flexibility of the thin cover, it may be inadvertently removed from the tray to expose the fiber optic cables.